She Isn't Dead Yet
by AngelOfOz
Summary: In which Elphaba's death opens new doors for Fiyero. Booksical. Prologue to upcoming story.


_In which Elphaba's death opens new doors for Fiyero. Booksical.

* * *

_

He looked down at her. She looked a lot like a rosebush, he thought. Red and green, and oh-so beautiful. But she'd hurt you if you even tried to touch her, he chuckled sadly. "Can we get on the road already?" Nick Chopper interrupted cruely.

Whirling around, the Scarecrow glared and muttered, "You best watch your tongue, Mister Tinman, or I'll tell Miss Glinda of your affairs with Miss Nessarose." And the Tinman hushed up.

Fiyero turned back to her dead body. _"Fae,"_ He whispered, looking up to the Heavens so she could see his face, only before remembering she didn't have a soul. For that he started crying a bit and choked back sobs. He later scolded himself for the tears must've hurt her even more.

"I'm sorry!" The little girl Dorothy burst suddenly, her lip quivering with unshed tears. "I didn't mean to kill her! I wanted to save her!" She fell to the ground and sobbed; Fiyero wrapped his arms around her. "Now I'll never know if she forgives me..."

"Ssssh," The Scarecrow whispered. "She forgives you..." He hoped.

"Will you forgive me though?" She looked up with small innocent brown eyes. They were pleading and desperate.

Fiyero sighed, "I do." But that didn't change the truth of the matter. Elphaba was dead, and he was alone. No matter what brains he got from the Wizard would that change.

"I'm sorry." The boy, Liir said softly after a while. "I could've come in and helped... maybe she wouldn't be dead if..." but the boy trailed off. He knew that she would've been killed either way. At least he didn't have all that guilt on his shoulders; poor Dorothy was so young to bare that though.

Fiyero looked up to the boy and met his eye. The resemblance was incredibly obvious, and Liir noticed it, too. Even as a scarecrow, the two looked alike. Almost in a whisper Liir said, _"Dad?"_

The Scarecrow couldn't say anything. It was at all possible. He looked back to Elphaba. _"Fae, you didn't even tell me..."_

He looked back to the teenage boy. Liir slowly crept up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Fiyero returned the gesture. So that was what she meant...Liir thought sadly looking back to his mother. "She didn't even tell me..." He sniffled.

Fiyero sighed; Elphaba had left a lot on his plate. The winged monkey, the nanny, the boy, but Fiyero could handle it. He would handle it for Elphaba. The Lion shyly walked up to him, pulling at his tail. "If I-I knew sh-she was the s-same girl th-that saved me... I wouldn't h-have been s-so eager to to kill her!" And he dissolved into fits of sobs and was tended to by Chistery.

Fiyero was very grateful for their patience, for he knew they should be off to the Emerald City right now to receive a gift that would never actually be given. "Did you love her?" Dorothy's question caught him off guard.

Did he? He had so many years to think about it. She had loved him; she had told him! Had he lied to her face? Was he lying when he told her he loved her? "Yes." He replied. "I did."

Dorothy squeezed him into a hug. "Then you mustn't forgive me! I should have... I mean-"

"Be quiet." The Tinman barked. "Fiyero Tiggular was a good man who fell in love with a girl that went insane when he died. When Dorothy Gale threw that bucket of water on her, he not only was reborn, but realized his responsibilities. Fiyero has to prove his love and pick up all the pieces she left behind. Are you willing, Fiyero? _Do _you love her?"

Fiyero smiled at his old friend. You could always count on Boq, he thought. "I do. I will." He said.

The Tinman was right. Fiyero had to wipe his tears and be strong. Elphaba had an empire to uphold. She had a family and a castle and a reputation for that matter. No matter what the Ozians said, the Wicked Witch of the West was _not _dead. She was alive at spirit and mind, and Fiyero would make them believe it.

* * *

_This is a prologue/oneshot to my story that I am going to post after Feral moves along. Please R&R._


End file.
